borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How to spot noobs.
Noobs are common on borderlands. You must learn to spot them or have your guns stolen and get killed loads of times. Noob Spotter Guide Okay first, most newbies have high pitched voices from my experince. They take everything and sell it even if you really wanted it or it was really rare. Second, they scream into the mic or use all caps. They don't know what anything is. Have fun with this silly noob spotting guide. The unspoken rules they need to know'''Mostly they come on your server (and you can smell them from miles away) - Never say "hi" or any greeting - get killed pretty quick - open chest and take every thing - never revive you when your down So best if they learn how to behave the proper way - when entering a server say/type "hi" or some other form of greeting - ask if your help is wanted - when they see a chest, tell you about it - when they open a chest (and you are right behind them) step aside so you can have a look to - wait until you (as being host') have taken what you need (because it's' your game and your loot') - come to your rescue if your down, and not run away or start shooting with low grade weapons (or the part I hate most: weapons with a bit of lightning damage so the game starts to lag) - when your down, many more experienced players risk their own lives to revive you (that's called "Teamplay") ... Couldn't you just closed-lobby with a bunch of buddies and dupe all the rare drops afterwards? And really, the idea that being host entitles you to a first pick at the loot is just childish. Vardinator 21:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Very comical, unfortunately true, but host doesnt entitle you to 1st dibs on all loot. share what makes sense. Hellz Lips 22:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I hate it when hosts get all power-hungry and say stuff like "I get first pick of the loot!!" The loot wouldn't even be there (and if it was, it would not be as good) if it weren't for me, so STFU....Sharing is caring, after all...--Francois878 22:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Me, the way I see it with loot, would have to be this, if its only useable by a Hunter, then the hunter gets it, if only by a siren, its hers. Why take what I can't use. Other then that I ask, hey you neede this shield, or how about this sniper? That is proper mannerszBrengarrett 22:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Civility is always the best way to go in my book. Class mods should always go to the respected classes and certain classes should get dibs on certain weapons (SMGs for the siren, Snipers for the hunter, etc). The host shouldn't have automatic priority. Plus, if two people really want the same gun, it can always be duped. I will agree with the OP though on communication. Whenever I get someone who joins a game I'm hosting and they don't talk, they rarely last for long. Communication is a must, whether you've got a party of 2 people or 4. Diakonov007 10:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 : Class mods are obvious, but guns aren't necessarily relegated to one particular customer, especially since sirens aren't relegated into using any particular weapon. The only weapon I ''won't use is a launcher. If a good sniper drops, you bet I'm gonna take a look at it. I'm definitely all over a good shotgun. I figure this is probably understood in what was written, but please don't pigeonhole me into being "the SMG user." --Azuarc 12:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with Azuarc. One time, I'd opened a chest (which from what I could see had at least one orange weapon), when someone sprinted up and snatched everything out of it before I could even look at it. They then dropped the low quality SMG they didn't want (a purple thumper) and kept the rest to sell. After they refused to let me look at them, I kicked them before we could get back to a save point. Serves them right. SMGs are my third highest proficiency weapons, the highest two being pistols and shotguns, respectively. While I don't think the host necessarily gets first pick every time, they should at least be able to govern what loot they're able to consider. 14:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm with waffles on this one Host should govern how drops are distributed of sorts at least gets to see them first.Blut Fatal 15:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you explain why you think being the hst actually entitles you to anything, in and of itself? For a number of reasons. Let's start with A the host might be a jerk and kick you(look above) if you pick something up. B as the host it's their game they can do what ever they feel and control how the game that you people joined is. And C my reason is because I do all the freaking work and the rest barely do anything.Blut Fatal 15:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that that kind of attitude is a breeding ground for people to stop playing together and for everyone to host their own game all the time, if it were adopted. I always host games but they are always private matches because I really don't to deal with two things. Human nature of greed and little kids.Blut Fatal 15:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well there you go then. I think thats a good solution if you don't like the way the loot is handled. However, in an open match, I don't necessarily feel the host is entitled to anything. If you start an open match, it's like asking other players to join and make the experience and loot better. They're doing you as much of a service as you are for them. I don't think you're entitled to anything. I get way better loot when I solo. Not kidding ether the best items I have I got by soloing.. Never found a good one with people in the party. But host should have control so that everyone has a fair chance to get something.Blut Fatal 15:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) If no buddies are online at the time, I might start a public lobby, but I would never join one. I try to stay with people I have CoOped with before, because we know what kind of weapons we're good with and are easily able to split the loot. If I end up in public CoOp, and if I don't want modded weapons being used (not trying to bring it into the converation), unfair loot sharing and general dickheadedness in my game, I will host. I don't host because it gives me first pick. 16:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) See I don't even want the loot most of the time I jusr farm out of the sheer joy of farming.Blut Fatal 17:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess I should've written my previous post more clearly. My statement wasn't meant to pidgeonhole any specific classes into certain weapons (i.e. if you're a Siren you can ONLY get SMGs... ever.) If that was the case, Berserkers everywhere would be rather upset. The point of my last post was simply to state that greed never helps in a team game. If you have a buddy who mainly uses snipers while your primary weapon of choice is the shotgun, don't hog any sniper rifles that drop. =P Diakonov007 20:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 When i'm host, if any player just goes after all the chests and don't help the rest of the players then I just kick them for bad sportmanship. Unless the loot looks really interesting, I won't take it instantly. If you want a specific gun and tell other members of your group to look out for it, you may be surprised that most will actually help you.Land0fChocolate 21:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) actually i feel the complete opposite i feel that the host should get first dibs on any loot and he/she that joins is lucky if they get anything at all psn name the_king_851(Life is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 21:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC)) :unless you are playing schoolyard playground rules the host is given first dibs on everything. see Forum:Xbox/ps3/pc trusted traders & list 23:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC)